She's Mine
by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs
Summary: Come with me... A night of passion, with shocking morning revelations. Rated M for implied situations Short Songfic/One-shot This is my second try at a Dramione Fic! Be gentle please! I know I need work.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. If I did, Dramione would be a canon! XD I also do not own the lyrics used in this story. However, I do adore them ;)**

**I have some stories I'm currently working on, but I had this idea stuck in my head and I haaaaad to post it before it was lost in my head. NO FLAMES! The lyrics came from "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Let's get away...just for one day~<strong>_

The fireplace lit the room with a dancing fire of life. The dances light showed the colors of the tan and scarlet walls; the painting of Eros and Psyche hung proudly as the entry door. The two people in the painting smile knowingly, no one is allowed in. The faint whispers of the wind from the open balcony announce the arrival of the glistening stars and full, bright moon. Bookshelves of books in impeccable order; not a book out of place. A book satchel lay calmly at the arm of one of the plush cream couches. No other noises could be heard in the room, only the sight in the California king size bed: the tangled bodies of a male and a female.

_**~Let me hear you speaking just for me~**_

His lips touched her ear lightly; his breath tickling her. His voice radiates with husk and desire as he asks, "Who do you belong to?" He hears her breath hitch, but no words come from her mouth. He starts nibbling on her ear, pulling harder each time. She whimpers as she trails her fingers down his toned, whip-scarred back.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" he asks again, whispering his demand with firmness. She doesn't respond again, only leaning down to kiss the soft spot on his neck. He growls softly and kisses her neck as well. He trails his kisses across her collarbone, evoking a pleasurable response. He reaches to the other side of her neck, kissing the same spot three times. He could feel the pulse of her neck as he bit down hard. Removing her lips from his neck immediately, she gasps and cries out.

"Who do you belong to?" he asks one more time. This time she pushes from him, stares into his stormy grey eyes. She places her hands on his angular face, looking at the blue specs that float within his grey orbs. Her hands rake into his pale blond hair, twists, and pulls him into a feverish kiss.

_**~Where everything's ours...for a few hours~**_

Some clothes are strewn across the burgundy, soft carpets. The female is bound at her hands, held up above her head. She lies there in nothing but her blue laced bra and knickers. Her "knees bent in the air, waiting to be opened. She watches as her lover crawls to her agonizingly slow. He's down on his knees, taking his time to his prey. Her eyes travel from his fallen-angel face to his toned, but scarred build. She stops at the waist, where dark slacks hug but hang dangerously low. She takes in his appearance hungrily; he reaches her. He shifts his body to be on top of her. His hands start at her stomach, his feathery touches trail up her abdomen. He leans down to kiss her belly button; still moving up his hands. He sits back up and leans forward as his hands move to the middle of her ample breast.h He leans to her breast, inhaling her scent; the smell of vanilla and strawberries fills his nose. He trails his nose up her neck, kissing the spot his bit into. Her breaths become more shallow as he reaches her lips. He kisses the corner of her mouth and moves to kiss her fully. She returns the gesture, rubbing her wrists together in their bonds.

_**~Let me see you stripped down to the bone~**_

Her bra is unclasped; bare skin is now exposed. Hands travel down to her knickers; then they're gone. His pants are next to go, along with his black silk boxers. Bare to bare; skin to skin; bone to bone.

_**~Let me hear you crying just for me~**_

"Say it!"

A moan escapes; then a scream.

"Merlin you're beautiful."

Gasps...shortness of breath.

"Kiss me, love."

Another moan, a sigh, and a kiss. Grey met brown. A peak is reached; a scream erupts.

"DRACOOOO!"

* * *

><p>Draco sits at the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face. Blaise was still in the rooms, working off his hangover; so Draco had time to think to himself. His late night activities sure brought a sense of pride to his ego...well more pride. Despite the long odds, he simply adored her. Her easy smile, her short temper, and her fiery spirit. His bookworm left him a note this morning; she left him in her bedchamber alone: she couldn't be late to breakfast, she said. Her management of time was still a mystery to him. He loved every minute of it. He loved her bushy wild hair, her small button nose, and her big brown eyes.<p>

Draco shook himself out of his reverie as he hears two people speaking loudly.

"For Merlin sakes, Ron, just chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione exclaims

"Fo' wha? Foof iz foof!" replies Ron, still talking with his mouth full. Harry looked at the two with a smile on his face.

Draco snorted at the exchange, of course a weasel wouldn't have any manners. If someone told him a year ago that he'd fall for Hermione Granger, he'd _stupefy_ them and send them to old Voldy. Now, he's glad he made that choice to turn away from his father and turn towards his goddess sitting across the Great Hall.

No one could ever think of Hermione being a good schoolgirl during the day; but a fiery woman at night. Combine them both and you get Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

_'Bride to be if I play my cards right.'_ He looks back at his goddess to see her eyes staring back at him. She sends a quick, sly wink and quickly goes back to scolding Weasel. He chuckles to himself as he reaches for a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sips it to hide his smirk that forms. Potty and Weasel may think they have Hermione, but there's a news flash so big the _Prophet _would continue with the story for weeks: _She's Mine. _


End file.
